


Невероятная

by amehs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, School, Self-Harm, Sparring, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehs/pseuds/amehs
Summary: Кёя начинает думать, что с Сасагавой что-то не так. Она не вписывается в школу Намимори, потому что слишком…Слишком что?





	Невероятная

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждение о селфхарме

Если вы спросите Хибари Кёю, насколько её раздражают толпы и шум, она разнесёт школу своими же руками.

Вот настолько.

Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что наиболее шумная и общительная одноклассница с вечно неряшливым видом (она приписывала ей это качество из-за въевшегося в образ пластыря на переносице и постоянно забинтованных рук) раздражает больше остальных. Бойкая, активная, кричащая нелепые девизы к месту и не очень (второе чаще), — прямо воплощение всего того, что способно довести Хибари до необузданной злости.

И она не удивляется, когда фамилия «Сасагава» в списке потенциальных нарушителей оказывается одной из первых.

Но Кусакабе мягко касается её плеча каждый раз, когда она готова схватиться за тонфа, и своей большой ладонью будто напоминает — мы тут не для того, чтобы бесконтрольно избивать учеников, найди другой способ срываться. Кого-то другого Кёя давно избила бы за такие попытки остудить её; Кусакабе она, к своему же удивлению, слушает. Слушает, сжимает зубы и нервно водит пальцами по рукояти оружия, пока её не отпустит. Её правая рука плохого не скажет, но больше она никому не доверяет. Может, даже себе.

Когда им с Сасагавой впервые приходится драться бок о бок, она уговаривает себя молчать, игнорировать и просто разойтись после боя каждая в свою сторону, но не сдерживается, наступая на грудь побитого нарушителя:

— Не думай, что мне было приятно это союзничество.

— Мы же были мощью! — громко, как и всегда, возражает Рёхей, и её заставляет замолчать только вздёрнутая в предупреждении тонфа. Или не тонфа — может, растерянный взгляд её обладательницы.

Как бы то ни было, они и дальше не разговаривают. Пока Сасагава не появляется в её кабинете с доложением о пренебрегательстве правилами школы, всё в порядке.

Так себя убеждает Хибари.

Её посещаемость минимальна — она оставляет в учительской справку о её занятости дисциплинарным комитетом и просит освободить её от обязательного ежедневного посещения уроков, — но даже при этом условии ей невероятно не везёт напороться на лишнюю работу, едва появившись на физике впервые за пару недель.

— Хибари-сан, — даже учителя обращаются к ней вежливее, чем к остальным, и это выбивает из неё усмешку, — у Сасагавы-чан плохие результаты за два… нет, три последних теста. Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты её подтянула.

Физик протягивает ей результаты тестов. Тридцать семь, тридцать пять и двадцать восемь баллов. Действительно плохо. Хибари закусывает губу, подавляя раздражённый вздох, но принимает бумаги и оборачивается, смотрит прищуренным взглядом на беззаботную с виду одноклассницу и думает, как сильно ей хочется кого-нибудь ударить.

После получаса попыток что-то объяснить она готова бить головой о стол. Не своей, естественно. Рёхей отчаянно не понимает физику и любые точные науки в принципе, и идея спрятать где-нибудь труп и убедить всю школу, что так и было, уже не кажется такой безумной.

— Эй, Хибари! Может, ты мне вместо теории объяснишь, как сами тесты решать?

Сначала она хочет поспорить, но потом мысленно соглашается с этой идеей и берёт со стола написанные Сасагавой тесты. Отвратно написанные, но это уже неважно. И видя спустя невероятно долгие для неё пару занятий, как одноклассница, закусив кончик карандаша, решает правильно уже четвёртое подряд задание, Хибари почти всерьёз задумывается над своими сверхъестественными способностями, потому что она, кажется, сделала невозможное — Рёхей даже травм никаких не получила. А могла бы.

В следующий раз, когда Хибари приходит заниматься физикой, Рёхей предлагает ей спарринг. Возможно, у неё скоро с такой знакомой начнёт дёргаться глаз.

— Сасагава, ты понимаешь, что я тебя прикончу?

— Попробуй, во имя экстрима! — она смеётся весьма заразительно, и у сымпровизированной репетиторки уголки губ тянутся вверх. Совсем немного.

Может, для неё это было бы отличной возможностью выпустить пар, подраться с кем-нибудь так, чтобы потом туфли школьные отмывать от крови, но «пара» нет — она вообще замечает, что как-то слишком легко себя чувствует рядом с одноклассницей. Ей не хочется пытаться убить её, даже в больницу отправлять — не то. Хибари дерётся спокойно и слаженно, выученными наизусть движениями, сжимает прохладные пальцы на тонфа и не думает ни о чём. Рёхей — по-другому, у неё будто вместо крови адреналин, и она выкладывается на полную: это видно по сжимающимся мышцам всего её тела, даже на животе, так кстати открытого — Рёхей, оказывается, любит спортивные топы. 

Хибари не знает, зачем ей эта информация.

Хибари тем более не знает, зачем запоминает это.

Но спарринг поднимает ей настроение, и даже пара оставленных на её плечах синяков этого не могут испортить. Сасагава тяжело дышит, вытирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, поправляет машинально бинты на пальцах. С ней всё не так чисто — синяков больше, кровь от ссадин размазана по рукам, но в целом она стоит на ногах и не шатается. Кёя никогда не признается вслух, но она недооценивала одноклассницу; ей вообще тяжело угодить с соперниками, ещё тяжелее найти кого-то, с кем не скучно драться.

С Рёхей не скучно.

Поэтому глава дисциплинарного комитета не отказывает себе больше в приветствиях, когда видит её в школе.

— Привет, Хибари!

— Привет.

— Доброе утро!

— Доброе.

Это на неё нисколько не похоже, но и заниматься с кем-то физикой без драк (спарринг по договорённости не считается) тоже необычно. Хибари подолгу смотрит будто сквозь отчёты о деятельности комитета, когда сидит за своим столом, и совсем не замечает мягкую улыбку Кусакабе рядом. Та будто ждёт чего-то, вот только виду не подаёт.

Кёя начинает думать, что с Сасагавой что-то не так. Она не вписывается в школу Намимори, потому что слишком…

Слишком _что?_

Медпункт и пострадавшие ученики — не забота Хибари, хотя бы потому что обычно это её рук дело, но когда знакомый силуэт заворачивает в кабинет к медсестре, её это настораживает. Рёхей точно не была из тех, кто всерьёз заботится о своём здоровье, и даже когда они пересекались после тренировок по боксу — если у той были какие-то сильные ушибы или вывихи, она не обращалась за помощью, сама себя могла подлатать и ждать, пока заживёт. (Хибари понятия не имеет, почему столько всего запомнила про неё.)

Она заходит в кабинет, закрывает за собой дверь бесшумно и видит, как одноклассница сидит на полу и роется в ящике, самой медсестры нет на месте. Кёя хмурится, но пока молчит — присматривается повнимательнее: одна рука у той разбинтована почти полностью, и костяшки пальцев кровоточат.

— Что-то ищешь?

Рёхей вздрагивает и оборачивается, прячет открытую руку в ящик.

— Да, бинты. Не знаешь, где они?

Её голос впервые на памяти Кёи звучит спокойно, и она с недоумением щурится, шагает вперёд, и руку в ящике становится видно отчётливее. Костяшки сбиты так, что кожа вокруг них посиневшая — так и сломать вообще-то можно.

— Ящиком ниже. Мне казалось, по правилам бокса дерутся в перчатках.

— А по правилам срывов? — Рёхей нервно усмехается и наконец находит закрытую упаковку бинтов в другом ящике, разрывает её зубами, скидывает с запястья ослабевшую петлю марли и свободной рукой кидает в корзину рядом. Она пересаживается на койку и начинает бинтовать кисть.

— Срывов?

— Нервных.

Хибари поднимает брови, но не отвечает — думает. Девушка слишком хороша в боксе, чтобы так просто сбивать костяшки в кровь в обычной драке. Значит, это она так стену? Намеренно?

Или лучше сказать, не стену руками, а руки об стену?

Иногда боль действительно отрезвляет, Хибари знает это по опыту, но почему-то сейчас что-то внутри болезненно ёкает, когда она осознаёт, что происходит. Рёхей начинает казаться ей куда более стойкой. Интересно, часто ли она так срывается? Она носит бинты поэтому? Странно даже видеть её такой спокойной сейчас, когда она зубами тянет бинт, скрывая последствия своей драки со стеной (но это, наверное, больше драка с собой). Это она личное солнце их третьего класса старшей школы. Это она подбадривает, если кто-то грустит, она готова помочь, она — та, кто не даёт опускать руки.

Она, наверное, очень сильная — нести это в себе.

Хибари подходит к койке, почти касается её коленей своими и кладёт руки на сильные плечи, и та вздрагивает с непривычки.

— Это что? — спрашивает она непонимающе.

— Я просто не умею.

— Что?

Ответ даётся ей тяжело.

— Обниматься.

Сасагава сначала моргает растерянно, а потом широко улыбается ей.

— Ну ты… Это просто, сначала руки на спину, а потом сама прижимаешься.

— И потом тонфа под рёбра? — хмыкает Кёя, действительно скрещивая руки у одноклассницы на спине. Та незамедлительно обнимает её в ответ и коротко смеётся.

— Вау, ты умеешь шутить!

— Голова на плечах у тебя вроде есть. Если в следующий раз захочешь навредить себе, знай, я с этим справлюсь лучше, так что иди ко мне и дерись нормально. Это понятно?

— А ты что, сможешь отправить меня в больницу, если я приду подраться?

Хибари недолго молчит.

— Нет.

Самое неловкое — она не врёт, когда произносит это. Что-то в ней пошло не так, сломалось, наверное, вот только жаль, она человек, и починить себя инструментами не получится, так что с этим чувством приходится смириться. Что за чувство? Хибари долго думает, прежде чем начинает подбирать для него слова. 

Она не хочет причинять боль Рёхей. Не хочет бить её всерьёз. Хочет, чтобы она улыбалась искренне, и чтобы не пыталась больше навредить себе. Хочет говорить ей «доброе утро», «до завтра» и в принципе говорить с ней почаще — и это с самой ранее раздражающей ученицей её класса.

— Кусакабе.

— Да?

— Я свихнулась.

Тецуя вроде смеётся тихо, но этого Хибари не замечает — слишком занята разглядыванием стола перед собой.

— Это со всеми случается, Кё-сан.

Она возвращается к своим мыслям про «слишком». Рёхей слишком _какая?_

Её отвлекает стук в дверь. Когда она видит такую знакомую растрёпанную макушку, вспоминает недавний разговор в медпункте, невольно напрягается. Ей сейчас плохо? Она пришла подраться? Она ведь никогда не приходила в кабинет комитета.

— Привет, Хибари, — Рёхей ярко улыбается и не даёт ответить, сразу выпаливает следующие слова: — Хочешь на пробежку по парку?

Это оказывается не пробежка, скорее прогулка быстрым шагом, и парк действительно красивый, и тихая музыка, играющая из колонок на каждом углу, придаёт какую-то свою атмосферу — такую, что Кёя расслабляется прежде чем осознаёт это. Она не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя так умиротворённо.

Она. Умиротворённо.

Анекдот какой-то.

К вечеру у сцены в парке собирается народ, включаются огни, и Хибари закатывает глаза — сейчас тут будет шумно. Её спутница пытается пробиться сквозь плотные ряды, видимо, почувствовав настрой Кёи, но её выталкивают обратно на место, и она возмущённо что-то пытается доказать человеку перед собой, вроде «нам надо выйти», но тут слишком шумно, чтобы речь с расстояния пары метров была хорошо слышна.

Девушка цокает языком, хватает боксёршу за руку и говорит, наклонившись к её уху:

— Ты сейчас потеряешься. Идём.

Пока они пробираются сквозь толпу, сцепив ладони, Рёхей кажется какой-то притихшей, и Кёя предпочитает списать это на усталость.

Они впервые целуются в спортзале.

Спарринг вышел неспланированным, они просто пришли сюда и спонтанно начали драться, и сейчас ни одна из них не может вспомнить, зачем вообще им понадобился спортзал, потому что бой между ними действительно завлекает. Рёхей делает быстрый шаг в сторону, пригибается, избегает удара по плечу и сама бьёт кулаками, без перчаток, потому что так интереснее. Хибари не отстаёт от её темпа, двигается быстро, её сдёрнутый школьный галстук валяется где-то под скамейками, и это точно не по правилам, но ей плевать, пока они так близко дерутся.

Сасагава в какой-то момент хватает её за воротник и тянет на себя, и Кёя согласно делает шаг вперёд, обнимает как по инструкции, целует неумело, всё ещё пытаясь удержать тонфа; она чувствует, как боксёрша сжимает ткань её рубашки на спине, и как ей неожиданно тепло, хотя руки у одноклассницы всегда холодные.

Теперь Хибари неожиданно легко находит ответ на свой же вопрос, что в Сасагаве слишком — она слишком _невероятная._

— Так я тебе тоже нравлюсь? — Рёхей смеётся громко, и это даже не раздражает.

— Кажется, да.

«Тоже»?

Когда Рёхей обнимает её крепче, Кёя неожиданно чувствует, что у неё всё будет хорошо.


End file.
